


the customer is never right

by rycnbergara



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, and he's yelling at ryan my poor baby, but i was bored bc of the third snow day in a row and writed this, ryan is a barista, shane is tired and pissed, sorryyy, the oc is just a rude customer, this is shorter than usual, writed is not a word oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rycnbergara/pseuds/rycnbergara
Summary: Shane is tired. Ryan is a barista. Shane snaps at a rude customer.





	the customer is never right

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short lil drabble and its kinda trash but ash convinced me to post it so here we go!! also chloe s/o to you for the supply of middle aged white man names thanks boo

Shane was tired. You could say that. 

His boss was giving him shit for someone else being consistently late. Sure, he oversaw a team of illustrators, but he wasn’t answerable for the team’s whereabouts at every hour of the day. The individuals themselves were responsible for getting to work on time. His boss just couldn’t see that.

To make matters worse, his girlfriend had just finished moving all her stuff out of his apartment. Sure, it had been an amicable breakup, a month ago, but it still left a crushing ache in his chest whenever he thought about it. 

And now, when he walked into his favourite café for any source of comfort he could get, he saw one of his best friends who worked as a barista being berated by a middle-aged man. Ryan was apologising profusely but the man was insistent on embarrassing and upsetting him, clearly, as he wouldn’t stop yelling, and Ryan was cowering back.

Fuck no. This is something he’s not going to let slide. 

Approaching the man, he was filled with contempt. He would pay good money that the dude’s name was Donald. Maybe George.

Upon closer inspection, Ryan was on the verge of tears. Something in Shane’s chest broke and everything that had been pissing Shane off before disappeared from his mind completely.

“I’m sorry, sir! I don’t know who messed up your drink, but could you please stop making a scene?”

Yikes. Wrong thing to say entirely. Dave-or-Matthew-or-Brian went ballistic. Shane decided it was definitely time to step in. 

“Excuse me, sir? I don’t know what your problem is, but I’ll bet it’s hard to pronounce.”

“Pardon?!” The room fell silent. Shane grinned.

“Yikes, I was really hoping you wouldn’t ask. I don’t have the time or the crayons to explain myself to you.” He propped himself against the counter casually.

“Why, you insolent young man-”

“Insolent? Christ, that almost hurt my feelings. Nice one.” 

The man fumed. “Before you rudely interrupted, I was having a conversation with this young man who screwed up my coffee. I would like to return to that-”

“See, I would let you do that, but you’re lowering everyone in the room’s IQ just by talking. It would be best if you left.”

John-or-Steve-or-Duncan snarled, dumping the coffee cup on the counter, where it splashed everywhere, including on the man’s sleeve. Ryan stifled a giggle. 

The man turned and stalked out. Shane called after him. “Bye-bye, now. May you always have slightly-damp socks.” 

The door slammed behind the man. Shane turned to Ryan, who was beaming. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He screeched, leaping to give Shane a half-hug over the counter. Something fluttered in Shane’s chest. “You wanna catch a movie at my place tonight?”

“Sure.” Shane grinned. “Hopefully, there’ll be no rude old men there.”

“Hmm. Don’t think so.” Ryan wheezed. “You want a drink just now? I’ll make you one.”

“A hot chocolate wouldn’t go amiss.” Shane grinned. When Ryan returned with it, they just sat, together in the booth. Ryan’s head found its way onto Shane’s shoulder, and Shane’s arm was draped loosely round Ryan’s shoulders. And Shane was content, in every aspect of the word, and he decided he could sit like this forever. With Ryan beside him, close, always.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! as i said im not a fan of this but here we go anyway lmao, kudos and comments appreciated greatly.
> 
> find me - @bergaraspopcorn on twitter and tumblr


End file.
